This invention relates to printed paper novelty items of various types and more particularly to dimensional and specialty paper products of this general character wherein a "pop-up" is provided that, upon opening of the item, moves upward and out of the plane of either of the cover panels.
Advertising hand-outs, inserts, mailers and the like are being used with greater and greater frequency to promote a particular product or service. Moreover, items of this general character are often used together with accompanying text in order to illustrate a particular theme or perhaps an incident in a story. Although the value of such an item as an illustration in a book or the like is obvious, its value in an advertising or promotional item lies in the attention of the recipient which it hopes to gain. Accordingly, commercially practical items of this general type which incorporate attention-getting features remain in demand, along with ways for mass-producing such items so as to make distribution economically feasible.